A New World, A New Beginning
by The Mystery Writer
Summary: Continuation of where I left off in "The New Kid on Mobius" only a week later, Josh is now up to something and the FF's want to know what
1. What is Josh up to?

Hello, this is The Mystery Writer sorry for the delay tons of work for my finals/final projects but I did get around to writing this, please enjoy.

Legal:

Josh and Kim are my characters, I own them, so please do not reproduce them unless you e-mail me for my permission.

Sonic and all related characters are copyrighted by: Archie Comics, DIC, and Sega   
All things related to Star Trek are copyrighted by: Paramount and probably some other companies too.

Bookshire Draftwood was created by: David Pistone

All usage of any other characters/items are used without permission and their probably copyrighted.

This document may be distributed freely but unaltered and not for any-profit, (if you are then cut me in ^_^). Any name mentioned that relates to anyone isn't my fault I just used that name, so sorry.

Oh and one more thing, I'm new to the world of fanfiction and if I accidentally used a character/scene/plot/ or whatever that relates to another fanfiction please tell me and I will either fix/change/alter/erase it to the person who used that idea to their liking.

To sum up this crappy, sad excuse for a disclaimer: "PLEASE don't sue me, look I'm on my knees, see!"

I hope you have noticed that from now on the disclaimer will be just a cut and paste job, yeah I know I am that lazy. ^_^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*********Timeline: One week after the events in The New Kid on Mobius**********

******Location: Knothole Village*******

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: What is Josh up to?

After working 'round the clock Josh has finally settled into a comfortable life in Knothole. With one of the largest huts in the village, for obvious reasons, Josh has adapted quite well to the new world. The villagers are also quite fond of the new arrival, well to an extent. The citizens of Knothole still don't trust the human as much as Josh would have liked. So to help in this problem Josh started work on a project the second he decided to stay.

"Kim," spoke a tall human wearing his renowned black and blue attire, "I have to go to Bookshire's for a second continue work on Project Gene." "Well I can only go so far without the proper enzyme Josh and you of all people should know that," came the voice of a very agitated female hologram, Kim. "Well that's why I'm going to see if the enzyme exists on this planet," Josh responded, while exiting the hut. "Whatever," Kim said as she turned towards the computer and ran through very complex equations.

Josh left the hut walking easily towards the hut of the doctor of the village by the name of Bookshire. Within a few feet of the hut a group of kids playing tag, followed by frazzled looking mothers, halted and cowered in front of the human. The mothers instantly took their kids away. "Just a little longer until Gene is completed and I will not have to deal with this," Josh said to no one, while entering the medical hut.

While in the hut Josh looked for the resident doctor and as soon as he was poised to call Bookshire appeared. "Hello Josh anything I can help you with?" Questioned the aged raccoon, who immediately got a response from the person in question. "Well, yes I do Bookshire, would you happen to have in your possession a chemical called, 'trinitriccarbonicneutrino'? "Whoa, what on Mobius would you need such an unstable chemical as that?" Asked a puzzled raccoon. 

"So you have heard of it, perfect; well, one do you have it and second I can't tell you why right now," finished Josh. "Yes, I do keep a small amount of the enzyme, although I have had it for quite some time getting on a small ladder and grabbing a small beaker from the back of a now unlocked cabinet well I hope this is enough I have only 10 ounces now handing Josh the beaker. "This is plenty thank you," Josh said while heading towards the door, "I'll replicate some more for you later." "Why didn't you do that instead?" Asked Bookshire. "Well," Josh opening the door to leave, "the replicators on Kim can only go so far, to create this enzyme would take a lot of time, most of her time is being used on Project Gennneee. . . trailing off, Bookshire what I just said you never heard, got that," came a harsh Josh. "Ok," came the quick response of Bookshire.

When Josh left Bookshire immediately went to his vidphone to call Sally, although trusted by the Princess, she told all of the core FF's to report anything suspicious that Josh does and in Bookshire's opinion this qualified. Bookshire hit the button for Sally and waited for a response, which came quick. "Hi Bookshire, what's the problem?" Asked the cheerful squirrel princess from the monitor. "Well Josh just came in and wanted a very dangerous chemical called 'trinitriccarbonicneutrino' for something called Project Gene," the raccoon relayed the information to the squirrel.

The now serous looking Princess questioned, "what is this chemical used for, and why is it so dangerous?" "Well," started Bookshire, "this chemical's use is unknown, it is highly unstable, but some chemical experts say that it be used as a powerful nerve gas with applying very advance technological knowledge," told Bookshire. "And you just gave it to him, now a really scared Sally, we must find out what he is going to do with it, now! I want you, me, Sonic, and Bunnie to follow him to see what he is going to do with it," finished Sally. "Ok lets meet at his hut and see what we can uncover," finished an equally scared raccoon. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOHHHH a cliffhanger!

So what will Josh do with the chemical

What is Project Gene?

Will I ever write a long chapter?

You'll probably find out next chapter, if your lucky.


	2. Project Gene exposed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*********Timeline: Right after Josh left Bookshire's**********

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Project Gene exposed

Josh left the hut and preceded towards his own hut, although not aware of the present behind himself. Only a few feet away from his hut when Josh finally notices the figure tailing him. Taking out a cork, plugging the beaker, throwing it into the air, head locking the Mobian, and catching the falling beaker; this was all accomplished faster then Sonic ever could have done just one of the actions!

"Josh," a now laughing Tails spoke, "what's the deal, can't sneak up on you anymore?" An equally laughing Josh replied after releasing Tails, out of all the people in Knothole Tails was the only one Josh could really call a friend, "sorry Tails just high strung, still your just the person I needed to see." "Really why," questioned the fox. "Can't say out side too many will hear, come inside," finished Josh while leading Tails inside the huge hut.

Tails was amazed at the hut, although he knew that Josh possessed the technology, but still. Inside was a huge bed, by Mobian standard, on one side of the hut followed by a large bookcase then a table on the other side and two windows could be seen on to the left of the bed and the other on the right of the table. On top of the table were loads of science equipment, like a mad scientists lab Tails mentally laughed. Josh poured the contents of the beaker he was holding outside into a funnel that led into a tube and into loads of other beakers and such.

"Well what do you think of my hut?" Asked Josh who was still tending to the chemicals in front of him. "It's incredible, but this isn't why you brought me here is it?" Asked the two-tailed fox. "Very good Tails you are right I do have a hidden agenda, well we have become rather good friends over the last few days haven't we Tails?" Josh responded and Tails replied, "of course we have your very kind to me and help me a lot, I just wish I could help you in some way. . . pausing, looking a little downcast it's just that I just don't feel right in taking so much from you and not being able to repay you since whatever I give you, you might already have." 

"Well you do have something I would like but would not take without your expressed permission," Josh said. "What is it?" Asked Tails, Josh just smiled and walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a blue book from the center, the bookcase instantly vanished, reveling a door. Josh walked to the door entered a code into the keypad on the side of the door and walked in after the door opened, waving Tails in. "Welcome to my laboratory!" Said Josh causing all the lights in the room to activate, reveling a huge lab does Dexter's Lab ring a bell?. Tails could not even see the end, along the sides of the walls were computers, experiments, workerbots, and a little down the way was Kim next to an enormous computer station.

"It's about time that you got the enzyme," Kim started without even turning around, "I entered it into the formula, I just finished the proper equations and the machine is ready, Project Gene will be completed five minutes after you get the DNA from subject A and B." Now turning around to see a pleased human and a shocked fox looking at the lab. "You brought Tails into the lab!" "Is this a problem, it's my lab and I need to ask him first I'll get Sonic is later." "Why do you need my DNA," asked a now alert Tails.

"Well Tails," Josh sat down and began, "it's like this ever since I came to Mobius I knew I could never fit in, I look too much like an overlander, so I began to think of a way to change that and it hit me to create Project Gene. Gene is a project designed to alter my DNA by fusing it with a Mobian's and since we are very much alike, no families anymore and we don't fit in, I thought I could ask you if I could alter my DNA and become a two-tailed fox and become your adopted big brother sort of," finished Josh.

Tails now crying taking an offered tissue from Kim questioned, "but why Sonic?" And Josh replied simply, "with your ability to fly, Sonic's super speed, and my intellect, do you know how sweet a mix that would be?" A know full informed Tails adds, "It would be great and I love the idea I will be able to repay you and get a brother to boot!" Finished an excited fox who was being led out of the lab with Josh, Kim stayed to finish the project.

After exiting the lab the bookcase reappeared, Josh explained it was a hologram, and Josh led Tails over to the table. "Ok Tails this needle showing a medium sized needle will take some blood seeing Tails back slowly away and don't worry they are a special kind of needle so sharp that you won't feel a thing." "Yeah tell that to Sally or Bookshire when they give me that line," Tails recalled. "Trust me," Josh finished. Josh moved the needle into position and Tails closed his eyes awaiting the puncture of the skin, but it never came. Opening his eyes Tails is shocked to see Josh adding a full needle of blood into the formula.

"How on Mobius did you do that, without any pain at all?" Asked a puzzled fox and Josh replied after disposing the needle, "well like I said the needle is so sharp that when it punctures the skin the nerves are not sensitive enough to realize the tip of the needle." "Wow I guess I should have suspected something like this from you," finished Tails. "Yes, well that is it I'll call you when it is ready and make sure you don't tell anyone just yet about Gene. Just incase someone confronts you Josh gives Tails a small cube that cube is an emergency transporter, just say 'activate' and it will transport you one hundred feet away from your location then come directly to me, 'k?" Completed Josh while going to the door with Tails.

"Right," started Tails, "I'll make sure to keep my mouth shut," Tails closed to the door and preceded to his hut, holding the cube. When Tails left four figures could barely be seen creeping up to the back of the large hut, their names Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, and Bookshire. And all four Mobians looked in to the human and he sat next to a table full of chemical equipment. "Are you sure," started Kim on a monitor next to Josh, "it was wise to tell Tails about Project Gene, it is just not logical," stated Kim. "Well unlike you I like to ask permission before I include people into my experiments," Josh began, "anyway shut off all audio, video, and sensors, I want your full processing power on Gene, I'm going to find Sonic got to have a talk about something," finished the human who picked up a little cylinder object before leaving the hut.

"Sonic get back to your hut and keep Josh busy for as long as possible," Sally began shouting out orders, "Bookshire see if you can make heads or tails out of that equipment pointing to the table inside, and Bunnie and I will go to Tails' hut and get him to tell us about this 'Project Gene', everyone clear?" Finished the squirrel princess, all nodded and left to do their own roles in this plan.

************************************************************************

OOOOHHHH another cliffhanger! 

Evil aren't I?

So will Josh be able to complete Project Gene or will Sally screw it up?

You might find out next chapter


	3. The Gathering

Sorry for lateness, out of the country for some time, no time to type so had to rush this out in only a day and a half.

- The Mystery Writer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*********Timeline: oh figure it out!**********

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: The Gathering

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: This chapter happens all at about the same time, so you get all parties involved there point of view, think of it as something out of Sonic Adventure 1, so don't get confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone was gone Bookshire entered Josh's hut and looked over the equipment found on the table. "This is hopeless, the technology on this table is hundreds of years ahead of ours," Bookshire began, "sure I know some of this stuff but most of it rubs his head in a confused manner, well I can't let Sally down, better get to work." Bookshire looks though all of the notes on the table and in the computer for something about what Josh is doing, and after some digging it pays off. "I got to tell Sally!" Bookshire said as he ran to tell Sally the news.

At Sonic's hut he sat lazily on a chair out side his hut with a plate of chilidogs on the table next to him. "Well," Sonic began; "this is the best assignment Sal has given me in a while, relaxing while I get to munch on some chilidogs." Sonic then noticed a person in the distance, focusing on the being Sonic recognized as Josh. "Hi Sonic, how's it going?" Asked Josh walking up to meet the hedgehog. "Nothing much offering Josh a chili dog want one?" "Sure, one day I will have to make a better one of these," finished Josh while taking a dog. "No way these are my Uncle Chuck's recipe no one can beat it," stated Sonic.

"Ok, ok," began Josh, "Sonic do you know where Sally is, I would like to talk to her." Sonic began to worry if Josh doesn't stay longer Sal and the others would not have enough time, he had to stall. "Don't know, but must be around somewhere seeing Josh finish his chilidog and reach into his pocket what ya got there?" Asked the puzzled hedgehog and his answer was Josh reveling a metal cylinder and handing it to Sonic, who takes the now active item. "That," Josh explained, "is a bio-matter register, that allows me to: scan, analyze, and extract, any matter. I am going to find Sally and show it to her, it is very useful in the field of genetic research. Sonic now hands the cylinder back to Josh She may find it useful in helping find cures for viruses and diseases."

"I am sure she will love it," stated Sonic flatly, and noticing Josh getting up. "Well if you excuse me I must leave . . ." "Don't you want to stay and have another chilidog," interrupted Sonic. "No, no, my experiments await, must leave, see you later Sonic," finished the leaving human. "Not good, Sal will not like this," spoke Sonic as he began to head to Tails' hut, but ran into three people of interest. . . Back with Josh, he holds up the metal cylinder and reads that it has preformed its job and collected some of Sonic's blood. As Josh reached for the door to his hut a voice came from behind that belonged to only one . . .

Back with Sally and Bunnie. The squirrel princess and robo-rabbit knocked on the door of the hut that belonged to a certain two-tailed fox. A pleasant 'Come in' came from inside and the two females entered to see Tails laying on his bed putting down a book. "Hi Aunt Sally and Aunt Bunnie, what can I help you with?" Asked Tails, who was now gripping the cube given to him by Josh in his unseen hand. Sally sat on the edge of Tails' bed and Bunnie pulled up a chair next to the bed, Tails had no escape Sally thought. 

"Well Tails, you and Josh have become very good friends over the last couple of days and we would like to know if Josh is doing anything that could endanger Knothole?" Asked Sally while giving Tails an icy cold stare. "No Aunt Sally," began Tails who was clenching the cube to the extent of cutting himself, "why would he do that?" "Well hun," Bunnie started, "Josh picked up a very dangerous chemical from Bookshire, and we want to know why." "Well I don't know why Josh would need such a chemical and what he is going to do with it," Tails stated realizing he must keep Josh's secret. 

After about five minutes and getting no where Sally had enough. "Tails at this moment Bunnie gently but firmly takes hold of Tails arms and pins them down, hiding the cube by order of the princess of Mobius, me, I order you to tell me about Project Gene!" Shouted Sally who took hold of Tails' failing feet. "No," yelled Tails, still struggling, "I will not tell you, ACTIVATE!" Shouted Tails and was surrounded in a blue beam and dematerialized only to reappear one hundred feet away from his hut. Seeing Sally and Bunnie see him through one of his hut's windows he flew to find Josh with the to females in hot pursuit.

************************************************************************

So will Tails finds Josh?

And a three way collision?

What will happen?

And where is Bookshire?

Only the next chapter will tell


	4. Good Bye Josh, Hello **CLASSIFIED**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*********Timeline: Do I really have to tell you?**********

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: Good Bye Josh, Hello ****CLASSIFIED****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Time is back to normal, unless told otherwise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh turned around to find a speeding flying fox coming towards his position. Tails saw Josh and began to slow down to talk to him, landing a few feet in front of him Tails told Josh that Sally and Bunnie know about Gene. "Oh great," started Josh as he led Tails inside to add Sonic's DNA to the chemical on the table, "this is just what I need, well at least Gene will be completed in under five minutes. Come on Tails would you like to go into my lab again, I need to check with Kim about the hardware that goes with this chemical." Tails could only muster a 'what' before they both entered the lab. . . but both forgetting to reseal the lab!

When Josh and Tails disappeared into the laboratory four well-known animals ran into each other, literally and there names are Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Bookshire. "Ouch," Sonic began, being the first one up with everyone else and all began dusting themselves off, "anyone get the number of that hover car that hit me?" "Sonic it was just us," said Sally, "well did you get anything from his computers Bookshire?" "Yes I did Sally," a now alert raccoon spoke, "Josh isn't creating a weapon, he has plans to alter someone's DNA, by fusing two Mobian subjects DNA with an unknown third." "Well ah believe Tails is one for sure," spoke Bunnie, "Josh said so." "Yeah and I bet I'm the other," Sonic recalled and everyone looked at him, "he showed me this thing and he said it can analyze any matter, I bet you it was on." "Very smart Josh," stated the Princess, "we better get over to his hut to see what he is doing." All agreed and left to Josh's large hut.

The four Mobians entered the hut and instantly found the open entrance to the lab. "But I thought there was a bookcase here, not a door?" Stated Bookshire." The four entered the door and were instantly shocked by what they saw, an immense futuristic laboratory, way more advanced then anything they have seen in Robotropolis. And at the far end of the lab was none other then Josh, Kim, and Tails standing next to a large machine that looked just like a roboticizer! "Incredi. . .," Sally started, but was stopped by an alarm. "ALERT, ALERT, INTRUDERS INSIDE THE LABORATORY, ENGAGING DETENTION FORCE SHIELDS," droned a monotone computer voice. Instantly Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Bookshire were surrounded by a blue colored bubble, and by instinct Bunnie began punching at the force shield with her robotic arm, but only managed to seriously damage her arm.

By this point Josh, Kim, and Tails made it over to where the force shield was and began questioning the "intruders". "Well, well, well, look what the fox brought in, Josh looking sternly at Tails" "Well it's not my fault that they knew about your project," responded Tails. Josh just laughed "It's ok, Kim Josh turned to the holographic human computer would you repair Miss Rabbot's arm please." Upon that remark a reddish field surrounded, the shocked, Bunnie's arm and within a few seconds the arm looked good as new. "Ma arm, it looks great!" Spoke the now fully repaired rabbit. "Now what am I going to do with you," Josh said while looking at all of the Freedom Fighters inside the shield. "Well you can let us out for starters, then tell us about this 'Project Gene'," began a very P.O.'d Sally, Sonic tried to calm her down but to no avail.

"Only on one condition, you allow me to go forward as I planned with Gene." Stated Josh while walking back to the machine that resembles a roboticizer. Sally thought about her situation and finally agreed the force shield dropped and Kim explained all about the project to the uninformed Freedom Fighters. By the time the explanation was over most seemed to understand the concept, well except for Sonic, and walked up to Josh, who at the moment was about to walk into the machine. "Josh," said Sally, "what you're going to do is just insane, right Bookshire?" The person is question was looking at the machine and then the control panel then looked at Sally, "No Sally, I believe after looking over all this equipment that Josh can and will in fact be able to accomplish this procedure." 

"Thank you Bookshire," was the last thing anyone heard from Josh before the door of the machine swung closed and locked shut. Kim walked over to the control panel to monitor the process while Bookshire watched her, but everyone else was watching the machine. The whole process took less then a minute but it was spectacular, every color of the spectrum could be seen emanating from the machine, then finally Kim spoke as the machine stopped running, "Process complete". There was a unlocking sound as the door of the machine raised up, tons of smoke came pouring out of the opening, all eyes were on the entrance of the machine awaiting the exit of the person inside. When finally a figure could be seen exiting the machine, and at that moment all were shocked to see an almost exact replica of Tails, the differences only looking older and being the same height of Sonic. Then the being spoke with voice a little lower pitched then Tails "Say hello to Josh Prower"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think?

Josh did it he is now a Mobian

But what do you think the others will say?

Only chapter 5 can tell

On another note, if you read "Goodbye" then read the reviews for the reason why I wrote it and thank you to all of the reviewers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The New Josh

Please excuse the lateness way to much work as of late

- The Mystery Writer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*********Timeline: Right after leaving the chamber**********

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: The New Josh

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I will only use timeline entries when I start a new story or if I change the time line for some reason. (Maybe time travel . . . woops shouldn't have written that.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shocked group could only gasp at the new Mobian in front of them, well except for Kim who at this moment picked up a medical tricorder and began scanning Josh. The first to be awaken from this trance was Sally, "You . . . you did it?" "Of course he did it Sally," started the holographic Kim, "when Josh sets his mind on something he finishes it, anyway Josh, Josh looked away from his new form and stared at Kim, you are in perfect health for a 16 year old Mobian fox, congratulations on this amazing break threw in genetic research." "Well I couldn't have done it without my new brother Tails, Tails blushed at this moment, no one noticed, and of course Sonic, without your genetic material I wouldn't be one of the fastest beings on this planet."

"Well happy to be of hel. . . you one of the fastest beings on the planet?!?!" Sonic yelled seeing his ego hurt at this moment. "Sugar-hog give it ah rest, 'sides be nice to see someone keep up with ya," Bunnie said to deflate the hedgehogs super ego. At this point Sally and Bookshire were looking over the machine and Sally had here mini computer, Nichole, out. "This is incredible Bookshire, this machine has the ability to convert any bio or artificial matter into anything programmed into," Sally spoke to the raccoon. "Yes, I know this could hold the key to a deroboticizer," stated Bookshire. "Josh this, project may be just what we need to combat the roboticizer," Sally spoke to Josh as Kim just finished with her scans. 

"You know Sally I did think of that possibility, well actually Tails gave me the idea, and he helped me redesign my system so that one of his favorite "aunts" could be the first to feel her legs and arm again," spoke the happy Josh while looking at Bunnie. Tails walked up to the bunny in question and shook her out of her shock. "Come on Aunt Bunnie Josh and I worked really hard on this part for you," spoke Tails as he walked Bunnie over to the machine. "No, ah can't, ah mean you shouldn't hav . . ." But it was to late Kim took the liberty to hit the start button, after she added a new formula and mathematical equations to the machine and of course when Tails moved away. "Kim, why did you do that, Bunnie didn't want to go through with that," spoke Sonic. 

"Sorry Sonic but it was for a greater good," concluded Kim. Sally immediately grabbed hold of the collar on the new white lab coat that Josh just put on and stated very clearly, "Josh, if anything should happen to Bunnie other then the complete deroboticization of her I will personally beat you to death!" "Sally enough, I don't think Josh can breath noticing Josh turning blue," said Sonic as he fought to get Sally to let go. And as she let go of Josh, who is now gasping for air, Kim's and Tails' voices rang out, "Process Complete". The three looked over to the Project Gene to see the unlocking sequence finish and the doorway raise.

With some difficulty, because of lack of use, a fully deroboticized rabbit walked out of the machine with a smile from end to end of her mouth. Tails came up to the Bunnie with an oversized, to a Mobian, leather computer chair and set her down. All present crowded around and Kim with her tricorder taking scans of her legs and arm. "Bunnie, how does it feel?" "Did it hurt?" "What was it like?" "What do you think?" And the questions continues until finally Bunnie started to answer, "Ma legs are cold, Ma legs are cold." And that was all they could get out of the rabbit so Kim dubbed for her, "everyone Bunnie is in a physiological shock. This is because of the prolonged use of the robotic implants her brain can't comprehend the renewal of the senses in her legs and arm, my suggestion, Kim moved over to maintenance droid and took an item from its hand, is to implement to use of nano-technology. These nanites will regulate the new senses and as a plus she will keep her super strength and be able to heal most wounds with these now sticking Bunnie with the needle.

Within a couple of moments Bunnie finally "awoke" from her daze and addressed all present, pacifically Josh, "thank you Josh you, you and she broke into tears burring her face into her hand and shaking her head left to right saved me. She immediately ran, with some difficult, to Josh but never reached him just seconds before Josh moved Tails in front of himself. Bunnie found herself in a deep embrace with Tails repeating "thank you" over and over. All Tails could do was shed tears of joy and embrace the newly deroboticized rabbit. In fact the whole group did the same and huddled around the two Mobians in a group hug. This was a great day for the Freedom Fighters, in this one day they acquired a new fully trusted ally, a new way to fight the roboticizer and the first happily deroboticized Mobian.

The End for now . . .


End file.
